


The First Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [21]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davey and Romeo have their first Christmas together.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The First Christmas

Davey woke to the smell of pancakes and waffles being cooked, he stood up and pulled on a dressing gown before he walked to the kitchen. Romeo was stood in front of the oven while he sipped at his cup of coffee. "I thought you couldn't cook."

"Just because I can't bake doesn't mean I can't cook. Anyway, I have It on good authority that Jack, Finch, Albert, Spot and Race all love my pancakes. The only person that can make better ones then me is Blink."

Davey nodded as he remembered that Blink had been taught to cook from a very young age. "When exactly are we opening presents then?"

"I believe in twenty minutes as breakfast is done, unless you want to do it the other way round." Davey shook his head so Romeo handed him a plate of pancakes and waffles before they sat down on the couch in the living room. "I'm surprised that you aren't making us eat at the table."

"It is 8 in the morning, Christmas and I am exhausted after last night so right now I don't really care." Romeo smirked mischievously as he remembered the activities of the previous night.

They are slowly but were able to finish the food in thirty minutes. "We should probably get through the presents quickly." At Davey's inquisitive look, Romeo continued,"Uncle Henry's, remember?"

"Oh, how could I forget? Finch, Mush, Elmer, Blink and Albert wouldn't be happy if we missed it." 

Romeo nodded as he knelt down next to the tree, he sorted the presents into two piles. One pile for him, the other for Davey.

Davey noticed how to two of them only had around six presents each, then he realised that there would be more presents given out at Mr. Green's house. "Did I tell you about the latest developments with Spot and Race?"

"Nope." Romeo looked up from opening a present from Sarah and Katherine. "What was it?"

"Spot's got a boyfriend called Lewis. Race also told me how he heard that this Lewis person wants to propose to Spot." Romeo looked shocked, like he hadn't expected that to happen. "Of course we could just call in the cavalry."

"You want to bring Uncle Henry into this, why?"

"He has done it four times. For Jack and Crutchie, Albert and Finch, Mush and Blink as well as Sarah and Katherine. The last one was the most dramatic."

"I can agree with you on that. They all also happened in our senior year." Romeo looked down at the pile of presents and saw that the only one left was the one from Davey. He turned his head the other way and saw that Davey's last present was his.

Davey opened his first and tried to not looked shocked as he looked at all three of the books. He turned to watch Romeo open his, he reacted basically the same. "Thank you, baby. Thank you." Romeo whispered into Davey's neck as he sucked it.

"Not that I am complaining but," Davey moaned as Romeo continued kissing and sucking his neck,"what is this for?"

"How did you know that I really wanted that movie?" Romeo asked before he started kissing Davey's neck again.

"I didn't. It was mainly a guess. Now," Davey pushed Romeo onto his back and straddled him,"I think we could live with being fashionably late to Mr. Green's."

"I never thought that you would want to do it next to a Christmas tree."

"Shut up." Romeo complied as Davey started to kiss him forcefully.


End file.
